Orange and Purple: Flames and Prism
by Gunvolt
Summary: Light Fluff. Asroc x Ghauri For Azer


Orange and Purple: Flames and Prism

 _A.N: Late Birthday Gift! Hope you enjoy! I owe nuffin'. Intis does. Short and sweet. AU setting. First time writing for_ _ **Ghauri**_ _. Light Fluff._

It was late. Well, not really late. It was only late afternoon. The pensive French male closed the shop of his bakery and gave a soft sigh. A smaller version of his robot buddy hoisted up a closed sign, making an attempt to reach the door. Asroc shook his head, not saying a word picked up his robot and held him to the door.

"There you go..." He softly said in his tone. "Let us go back home. Pretty sure it would be one of those nights again. You, me and Galette Krone..."

Holding Petite Krone in his arms, Asroc motioned for Galette to follow him. These robots have been around him since day one. Galette being a friend and Petite was sort of a small mascot that loved helping Asroc around the bakery.

"Come Come. Follow now."

Asroc had that tone to him. Not harsh or gentle. Just a neutral one. The larger robot known as Galette Krone made his way over. He wore a small, Orange and black jacket that Asroc gave him to wear. He was used to greet costumers that entered the bakery. All three made their way down the streets and passed the alley ways. It was getting a bit late now. A few people were outside. A few, such as children would point at Asroc's robots. They were not scared, but amused or found them very cool that they were around the male.

It did not take him long to head back to his home stead. Gallette Krone would hold the door open for Asroc. The French Boy gave a nod and carried Petite still in his arms. It was nice to be home and to see thee house clean. Ghauri must be out. That or asleep. Slowly walking in the homestead, Asroc tried not to make a sound. Easy does. Easy goes as one would say in their mind. That was when the 'worst' would happen.

"Hey Hey A-Man! What's shakin'?"

"That voice..."

Asroc rubbed the side of his cheek. His robots did the same gesture, mimicking their master. The French boy turned his soft brown eyes to meet with a rather happy young man with shining blue eyes and violet coloured hair.

"Asroc! You ain't late! That is great!"

Asroc remained silent. He slipped off his scarf from off his neck. Hanging it up on a rack, he sat down on a chair, resting a hand on the side of his face.

"Ghauri... I'm fine. It was just a long day. How long have you been home? The place is spotless...!"

That was the first time he would raise his voice. It wasn't an unhappy one. Just a rather surprised one. Ghauri of course would walk up behind Asroc and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"You are lookin' kinda low, bro."

"Talk right. Now isn't the time."

Shrugging a bit, Ghauri laughed softly. Knowing his friend was feeling a bit stressed, he started to rub his shoulders gently. At first Asroc gave a dirty glare at the happy Adept. Then he would close his eyes.

" _This feels good..._ " Asroc thought to himself. Relaxing himself, his eyes felt heavy. A long day and to come home to a shoulder rub was one of the best things to return to. Ghauri laughed softly as he pulled off the other's hat and placed it on his own head. It was rare that Asroc was seen without his hat. He did not say anything or even react.

"Give it back... when you are finished." He softly muttered.

The other would snicker. Resting his chin on Asroc's left shoulder, Ghauri gave a small sigh.

"See? Those muscles feel less tighter, yo! Why not we chill for a while? You, me and the robo boys of course!"

He did smile. It wasn't a big one, but a small one. It was one of the first times in his life that Asroc would ever smile. Ghauri however could not help it. Placing that cap back on Asroc's head. This would be followed by a peck in the cheek. A rather playful one. Using his hand, he gave Asroc a playful shove on the chest.

"C'mon A-Man. Rest, Relax. Chill and thrill. We can call it a movie night!"

Rubbing his cheek with a gloved hand, Asroc huffed a rather relaxed sigh. He followed the other. Though. There was one thing. His cheeks flushed a tinge of red. Was it from the happy dancer? The kiss? The shoulder rub? Who knew. At least a day like this would end in a good and high note.

 _ **~END**_


End file.
